


The Brother's Bond

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Damn ghost scum." He said hitting me with the bat. The bat had chunks of ectorainium in it so it hurt A LOT. I fell to my side with a thud."That all you got? I asked sarcastically. I looked at him through my hair, smirking."Why you- I should have ended you back at the labs." He said storming over to me. My hands tied behind me. I pushed myself up, spitting out a bit of blood. He grabbed my hair again and got close to my face. I whimpered a bit. "You killed my family, now I'll kill you." He said through his teeth. "Kiss my ass." I said smirking at his enraged face. He pulled my hair tighter and threw me across the warehouse. I rolled to a stop about half way. I pushed myself up again. "Try me" I said a grin on my face. XXXX(Summary might become an actual part of the story- probably will. Title might change again.)Rated T for torture, cursing and lots of other things soon to be reveled in the book.If you have any pairings you want tell me and I will see what I can do.!TAKES PLACE IN SEASON TWO!





	1. Rescue & Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Because brothers don't let each other wander in the dark alone."  
> – Jolene Perry

Danny's pov

I watched while the door slowly slid open light flooding in- their trying to find reason to beat me again, like always. I listened for breathing or heartbeats when a loud alarm started blaring.  
My chance. I sat up and bolted, I ran out the cuffs rattling. The muzzle getting warm with my breath. I ran for it. I don't know where I am in the facility but I hear crashes and shouts, _gunfire_.

I ran and saw a window- _Freedom_.

I ran at it and jumped with all my remaining strength and jumped. I think I left a small crater in the floors, putting my cuffed hands in front of my bruised face and jumping. Glass hitting my bare arms and nothing under me I peeked out and I was flying for a second. I grinned and gave a loud cheer behind the muzzle. I heard voices under me, but ignored it. I went about half a meter before I began to fall but I still went pretty far. It was dark out and pretty clear out. The moon outlined my silhouette.

I landed in a tree and went falling down with an 'a-e-i-o-u-and sometimes y' kinda fall. when I finished falling I was met with the ground and my face covered in dirt. I fell on my face from a huge pine tree and the muzzle broke. So it was in small pieces where my mouth was.

"Not the best idea, but it worked." I said to myself and and got up. I looked around and didn't recognize where I was. So I went the way I jumped and began to run as best I could but slipping like the klutz I am and went tumbling down a huge hill and getting more cuts and bruise. I used my arms to somewhat protect my face and felt my bare feet hit rocks and glaze trees.  
Eventually I felt my back hit a tree and I screamed in pain. That hit the fresh lashes. I heard the crows and other birds fly away and cry in fear at the sudden movement.

"Gah!" I screamed and felt my body recoil on instinct. I sat there for a second and took a few shaky breaths. I tried and repeat tried to get up but fell back down on my chest.

"Dammit get up!" I said to myself and grabbed on to the tree. Once again I fell with a grunt. I laid there for a second till I felt the pain from the small cuts and large gashes all over my body. I hissed and sat up leaning against the tree I assessed what new wounds I had.  
Most noticeable was the reopened gash on my calf with visible dirt and grime in it. Then the small cuts on my feet. I sighed and decided to let it try and heal itself. I looked at my arms, labeled with old slash scars and burns from shocks and ecto-ranium straps. I saw a few reopened cuts and scabs but nothing much on my right arm, but my left was covered in my greenish/red blood and dislocated. The wound from the ecto-ranium bullet had reopened. I put my right hand to my shoulder I held it while I hissed while I snapped it back into place. With a loud snap I could feel it somewhat again.  
I decided to leave the bullet for now, but it was burning a bit.

"Son of a-" I was saying when I was interrupted by leaves crunching and voices.

"Where did he go?" A voice asked, I didn't recognize it as one of the agents. But another voice piped up.

"Wait I hear something- a heartbeat, but it's slow." A new voice said.

"Can you find it?" The first voice asked.

"I sense someone as well, their in pain." A female said this time. I heard the footsteps get closer and closer and I felt my shoulders tense and my nails dig into the dirt and my still  
bloody shoulder.

"He's near by." The girl said again and I saw figures come through the trees and bushes.

"Oh my god." The girl said staring at me. She had burnt orange hair and green skin, a blue cape and dressed in black a red X over her chest. They ran over to me and I tried to back up but the tree stopped me.

"Calm down, we are only here to help." The first voice I heard said in a soft tone, the voice belonged to an average sized male, with black hair dressed in mostly black with a blue bird like thing on his chest. He pulled out two small utensils and held out his hands expecting something.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered completely terrified.

"I'm Nightwing, we're here to help you." He said smiling kindly. He lifted my right hand and began to pick at it with the two small tools. Eventually there was a click and it fell off my left blood covered wrist. I didn't move my right hand though.  
"Megan call the Boi-ship." He said not looking back at the others. The girl, Megan nodded and flew off. Among them was another male with a back shirt, with a red S on it, cargo pants and combat boots black hair and blue days, he was just staring at me as if in disbelief and anger.

"W-why are y-you helping m-me?" I stuttered gulping a bit swallowing back the cries from my wounds.

"Why wouldn't we, you needed help right?" He answered with a statement and then a question. I stayed silent and let him pull out some spare cloth and wrapped it around my calf. He stared at my shoulder and tried to get me to move my hand but I wouldn't.  
After a minute the two males eyes seemed to widen in recognition and their faces became more stern if that where possible. The male with the S on his chest walked over to me and bent down. I visible tensed but he gave a soft smile and I relaxed no more than half a decimal.

"FIND _IT_ NOW!" A familiar voice that belonged to an agent screamed while multiple footsteps rang through the trees. The male was at my right side and moved so he could pick me up, trying not to hurt me as much as possible but I flinched with every move. The two curtly nodded at each other and took off running, I was bouncing in the male's arms like a ball but he tried not to when I hissed in pain over my shoulder.  
I think I blacked out for a short while because I don't remember what happened because all I remember is opening up my eyes to the male I think is Nightwing, prying my hand from my shoulder.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"The Boi-ship, don't worry you're safe here." He said calmly. "I need you to let go of your shoulder for me." He said kindly smiling. Something about that smile reminded me so much of the distant memory that I had almost forgotten. I let my grip loosen and he moved my hand to my side. I was just staring up at something blue while Nightwing did something with my shoulder.

"This is going to hurt a bit." He said putting a damp cloth to the wound. I hissed when it began to burn. He mumbled a 'sorry' and continued dabbing it on my shoulder down to my elbow. I continued to flinch and hiss till he stopped and wrapped it tightly then moved to my calf. He unwrapped it and stared shocked at the almost fully healed wound.

"How-" He asked himself.

"We're here." the female said the ship thing stopped moving and a hatch like thing opened. The male who picked me up earlier walked over and I flinched. He waited a second and picked me up. He jogged past some people I didn't see very well and to a medical area. I heard footsteps coming towards us while the male set me down on a bed. I was sitting up still holding my shoulder and probably looking like a terrified mad man. My free hand gripping the bed sheets like a life-line.  
My eyes were darting from left to right, up and down. I watched every move that happened. After a minute or two Nightwing, a man in pretty much all black and the girl-Megan appeared all looking worried except for the one in all black.

"W-W-where am I-I?" I stuttered staring at all on them.

"You're safe, don't worry. We're here to help you."

"Why should I trust you, _humans_ nonetheless?" I asked a bit of confidence but fueled by fear.

"Not asking you to trust us, where asking you to let us help you." The one in black got me there. I didn't respond for a second. He was moving around, grabbing something.

"Can I at least know your name." I asked my grip on the bed tightening a bit.

"Batman." He said monotoned. He walked over with what looked like medical supplies. I backed up a bit, scooting away.

"We're gonna give you something so you'll fall asleep, okay?" Nightwing asked holding a needle.

"No-I've gone this long without being sedated, compared to what they did this will be fairly easy putting my fear of anything resembling a lab aside." I said almost glaring at him.

He seems familiar- _oddly familiar_.

He seemed taken aback by my response, but sighed and probably against his better judgment, put the needle away. Batman moved to my right side and set the stuff down. He stared at my bloody shoulder, the blood on the bed sheets.

"What never seen a freaks blood before?" I asked sarcastically, it's a defense mechanism I picked up.

"I've seen a lot of things but not this, or how you are still alive." He monotoned again.

"The fact I am half dead and should have dug the bullet out when they threw me back in the cage." I said monotoned back and looked around. The girl and male who carried me in had left a while ago.

"What do you mean 'half dead'?" Nightwing asked unwrapping my calf.

"As is half ghost-that's why my blood is red and green, the green is ectoplasm." I said answering his question. Life can't get any worse so why not talk to someone who is at least making an effort to pretend to care.

"How did you become- half ghost?" He asked.

"My adoptive parent's lab." I answered.

"Who are your biological parents?" Batman asked doing something with my shoulder.

"Uh- their dead. They fell." I said not looking at any one of them. Nightwing's eyes widened and he stuttered.

"D-Did you have a brother?" He asked not looking up.

"Yeah-" I paused. "He was adopted by some rich dude, while I stayed in Juvi." I added- they both stopped what they were doing. I saw Nightwing's lip tremble. I felt pain shoot through my arm.

"Gah!" I shouted and pulled back. Batman was standing there with tweezers and the ecto-ranium infused steel bullet. "Could have warned me first." I hissed.

"What is your name?" Batman asked me.

"Why should I tell you? You didn't tell me your real names. Besides I can barely remember mine." I added, I am fairly calm because of the drug the agents gave me before I jumped out of the window. Nightwing walked over to the door and looked out. He turned and nodded and Batman. Batman removed his cowl and revealed a blank face.

"Bruce Wayne." He said and put his cowl back on. Than Nightwing removed his domino mask.

"Dick Grayson-Wayne." He said smiling a bit. I sighed and pulled at my hair. It was white.

"Just don't shoot first okay." I asked they nodded and I felt the almost unfamiliar cold tingly feeling run across my body and the ring split at my torso and travel across my arms. I waited for a second then opened my eyes to two sets of wide eyes. It took me a second to think of my name.

"Uh- oh that's right! Danny Grayson." I said not using the name change my adoptive parents gave me.  
Then it hit me.

"DICK?!" I almost screamed. He let some tears fall and hugged me, ignoring the blood on my old ratty tank-top and old grey sweatpants.

"Danny..." He trembled his shoulders began to shake. Batman put a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Dammit- now I have to buy you what,eight birthday presents?" I asked hugging him back. He laughed.

"I owe you too- Squirt." He retorted smirking when he said 'Squirt'. Pulling away and holding back tears.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted. He laughed and hugged me again.

"I missed you." He said and relaxed, inhaling and exhaling, calming himself down- trying to stop crying. He hugged me again. I held back the hiss when my back hit the wall.

"I missed you Dickie." I said putting my hand on his head and patting it a bit.

"Stop that." He monotoned trying to be scary.

"Nah- you may be older but you act like a younger brother." I yawned out and he laughed.

"Sleep Danny, I'll be here when you wake up." he said readjusting me so I as lying on my back.

"Okay- bird brain." I mumbled out and let a long needed sleep come to me when I usually have to find it.

 _"Life got better today."_ Was my last thought before I completely passed out.

* * *

 

Yay! I edited this chapter finally. Hope you enjoyed.

~bye


	2. Kiwi & Fudge Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Being his real brother I could feel I live in his shadows, but I never have and I do not now. I live in his glow.”  
> – Michael Morpurgo

 Danny's pov

_(Flashback) "We can't have a ghost for a son!" Jack screamed at Maddie. My adoptive parents of a year argued while Jazz sat at my side hugging me, tears falling down her face._

_"Jack, he is still our son!" Maddie yelled back. Jack stormed off and walked out of the lab._

_"Danny, Jazz." Maddie said walking over to us._

_"Is Danny gonna be okay?" Jazz asked looked up from digging her face in my hair._

_"I don't know for now we need to hide him. Your father might call the GIW." Maddie said bending down to our level. I was just staring, still in a bit of a daze from the morph. "Go pack a bag for you and Danny, we're going to Aunt Alicia's." Maddie said walking over to some on the tables in the lab. She began to pack a few things. Jazz got up and helped me up._

_"If you'r father catches you go down the fire escape." She added smiling at us sadly. Jazz nodded and we sneaked up the stairs and packed a bag each._

_"What are you two doing?!" Jack yelled from the hallway._

_"Hurry Danny." Jazz said stuffing her bear in her bag and grabbing me. We went out the fire escape and Maddie came out a few seconds later._

_"Car now!" She said and we got in the huge van. Jack bounding down the stoop of Fenton works. (Flashback over)_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to a steady beeping and dim lighting. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I sat up and stretched yawning but regretting it because of the pain that shot through my body. I hissed a bit and looked around. I was in the same room as before but a figure was slouched and probably sleeping in a chair next to me.

"Dick?" I asked squinting. The figure moved but didn't wake. It mumbled something unintelligible though.

"How long was I out?" I mumbled and looked around one last time. I was attached to an IV and heart monitor. I pulled out the IV and the wires. The monitor went blank, just a prolonged beep now. Dick stumbled awake and went into a frenzy when he heard the prolonged beep.

"Calm down, I just pulled the wires off." I said calming him down a bit.

"Danny, don't do that too me." He said breathlessly.

"Not my fault your overprotective." I said sarcastically. "What time is it?" I asked shortly after.

"I don't know, let me get the lights." He said and walked away for a second, the light turning on. I winced.

"Uh...it's 3 am." He stated disbelievingly.

"How long was I out?" I asked again.

"Uh, just a few hours I would guess. It took Batman and I a while to patch you completely up." He said a bit of sorrow in his words.

"It's not your fault Dick." I said letting my hair cover my eyes. I need a hair cut.

"I can't help but feel like it is though. I'm your big brother." He said walking back over and taking a seat. He was in normal clothes not his black with a blue bird on it suit.

"That's completely normal, your human, just don't let it drag you down." I said remembering how I blamed myself for the death of my sister and adoptive Mother. "Take it from me bro, it hurts a lot less when you come to terms with it." I said gripping the sheet slightly.

"You act like it's more than _their_ death that effected you." He said putting a hand on mine.

"I'm not losing my family again. Not a third time." I said turning my hand in his and gripping his hand a bit.

"What happened to your adoptive family?" He asked quietly.

"Their dead." I said simply, holding back the tears threatening to fall. "I got them killed." I barely whispered. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly. Dick pulled me into a hug rubbing circles in my back and running his fingers through my hair.

"It's okay Danny, it's okay." He whispered to me. I blinked and couldn't see anything, just an empty plain of snow.

* * *

Dick's pov

I listened quietly while Danny mumbled to himself. What happened to his family for him to think it was his fault. His palms where face up and his fingers twitched a bit. After a few minutes Batman walked in with some files. He looked at Danny than at me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We where just talking and he started mumbling." I answered looking up at my mentor through my sunglasses.

"His eyes are glazed over." He stated. I moved a bit to see and sure enough, Danny's eyes where glazed over. They where a darker blue that normal as well. I laid him down on the bed he was just staring at the ceiling his lips moving, but his voice not forming any words.

"What do you think happened to him?" I asked sadly.

"His adoptive family where scientist, ghost hunters to be exact. In Amity Park, Illinois. They where considered the town crazies, but I am guessing some ectoplasm from their lap got on Danny and his counter part was created." Batman explained walking over to Danny's side. He began to reconnect to wires and IV.

"He said they where dead though." I replied.

"They are. Madeleine, Jack and Jazz Fenton. Jack accidentally shot his wife and daughter trying to get to Danny." He explained handing me the files. They where on the GiW and his adoptive family. Apparently Madeleine was a black belt and their daughter was an above average IQ for her age. I looked at the last of the three folders and saw an adoption paper with Danny's name on it.

"Bruce, what are these?" I asked looking up. He just looked at me and gave a small smile. I got up and hugged him.

"Thanks Bruce." I said smiling. He hugged back. We pulled away and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"So, what are we gonna do about Danny?" I asked looking down at him. His eyes where closed now, but fluttered open at his name. He scratched at his arm and subconsciously- I think, pulled the IV out. He stretched and  turned on his stomach and grabbed his pillow. Moving his arms under it propping it against his face.

"Kiwi...and fudge milkshakes." He mumbled softly snoring afterwards. I chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"We should let him rest." Bats said smiling a bit by the door. I nodded and followed him, files in hand. I jogged over to him and turned off the lights and closed the door.

"When he said he missed you, why didn't he say too?" He asked curiously.

"He always says it sounded like we where just agreeing with each other. He's a sap for those things" I explained. He nodded seemingly thinking to himself.

"He'll have to start a diet and therapy with Canary when he fully heals." He stated simply. I nodded and took another look at the adoption folder. I smiled to myself.

* * *

"Danny Phantom." A very distant voice echoed through the snow.

"Who's there?" I asked looking around.

"Your name, is Danny Phantom." It echoed again. "King of the Ghost Zone and savior of the in-between." It echoed again.

"Interesting." I said quietly.

 

* * *

 Yay, second chapter. hope you liked it! Leave a comment if you want to see something in specific happen! or any mistakes of facts of just spelling and grammar. I'll be editing the first chapter a bit too. :) (i edited this again XD)  
~bye!


	3. MOVING!!

I am officially moving this story to my wattpad account. Where it will be edited and the title might change. My account is https://www.wattpad.com/user/Beatnix

YAY!! i will be updating it there because I don't really like the layout of AO3 and I never use it, plus I'm always on wattpad so yeah. Go read it once it goes up. okay bye!


End file.
